Protero X
Protero X is a fan made Mega Man character made by TOGYSITPL and the main character of The Final Melee ''series. (Again, not on Wattpad.) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Protero X vs Astro Boy * Protero X vs The Sapphire Prince Possible Opponents * Zero (Megaman X) * Blaster Blade * Proto Man * Captain America * Astro Boy * The Sapphire Prince History In the year 22XX, humanity and mechanics were taken even further. The Maverick Hunters still roamed Earth, destroying anything in their way and robots are given free will. Dr. Cox wanted to take it even further but couldn't. During a fateful day between Zero and Heracules, Cox retrieved Zero's crystal shard, and then his son and daughter recovered both both the helmet and shield of Proto Man. After some tests, Dr. Cox finally achieved his long lived dream and created AA-V456, who started as a house cleaning robot. However, the world was filled with danger. After a group of robot assassins kidnapped Dr. Cox's family, AA-V456, called Peter, wanted to avenge his master and defeat the robot assassins. But first, he would have to upgrade into the hero of robots, called Protero X. Once he brought Dr. Cox's son safely home, Protero X realized that he could use his new body and powers to save the world. Once Dr. Cox created more robots, Protero became the leader of the newly clan of robots called ''The X Hunters. Background * Real Name: Peter * Cereal Number: AA-V456 * Age: 18 * Height: 5'7 * Weight: 180 lbs * Clone and upgraded version of Zero and Proto Man * Electric type attacks are his bread and butter Weaponry * Tero Buster- Charges energy (Solar, electricity, fire, ice, earth, etc.) to releases a devastating blast. (When he's not wielding his Tero Shield, can fire two at the same time. It doesn't overheat him.) * Tero Shield- Can take explosions and won't get shattered. It can also take projectiles and guns * Variable Weapons System- With it, he can wield any weapon he needs or carries, including those after taking on robots and cyborgs. * Flamethrower- Long ranged flamethrower that can reach temperatures over 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. * Astro Blade- Lightsaber like sword that fires plasma shots. Variable Weapons System * Chain Blades- Sharp chains meant for reeling opponents * Electric Shocker- Summons lightning bolts from both the sky and Tero Cannon * Ice Pulse- A blizzard bursts out and his enemies become frozen solid * Fire Daggers- Meant for quick close range stabs and then setting the enemy in flames. * Zertero Mirror- Reflects attacks * Timer Bombs- Can blow up whenever, or when Protero X presses a button * Time Pulse- Stops time and disables all weapons. (Though he can damage his opponent) * Zen Knuckle- A long ranged fist that can break down a metal walls that can be fired like a rocket * Buzz Saw Blades- Made from titanium that can slice even the toughest of armors * Flame Burst- Creates an explosion of fire. (Has the potential to overheat him. As such, he will only use it when absolutely necessary.) * Leaf Storm- A tornado/storm of leaves that are sharp and poisonous * Lightning Burst- Causes an explosion of energy. (Drops his power supply by 12%) * Flash Bang Arrows- Once stuck onto a target, the arrow bursts into a flash of light. (His aim is so good, that he managed to split a raisin balancing on a mans nose.) * Fire Arrows- Arrows lit on fire * Ice Arrows- Freezes enemies on contact * Electric Arrows- Zaps enemies on contact * Leaf Blades- Uses them to slice through armor * Glider Blade - Doubles as a glider, but can use it as a blade * Time Slower - Allows him to slow down time Armors * The Mega Armor- Most powerful armor. Can survive attacks from those to be considered gods, and grants him absurd strength, speed, stamina, and durability. It also gives his special weapons unlimited ammo and the ability to fly * The Xeto Armor- Looses most of his strength, but his speed, intelligence, and durability * The Blaze Armor- Can survive extreme heat * The Blizzard Armor- Can survive frigid environments * The Zentio Armor- Grants the abilities of the Xeto and Light Armor * The Light Armor- Most effective when used at night. Grants him a grappling hook cannon. * The Leviny Armor- Allows him to fire rockets, but forfeits all his special weapons and strength, speed and durability * The Yvekta Armor- Grants him the ability to fly, but at a price of decreasing strength and speed * The Xtonneras Armor- Grants him extra durability, and a hyper cannon * Super Adaptor X- When combined with his robo-dog Fox, grants him 20 times more power, upgrades his special weaponry, the ability to fly, upgrades his Astro Blade, and strengthens and changes the looks of his armor Weaknesses * Although he has a wide amount of weaponry, the have limited ammo, but can be used again after 3 minutes * No exploitable weaknesses * Forbidden to kill humans unless absolutely necessary Strengths and Feats * Can walk through concrete * Survives nukes and doesn't even flinch * Fast enough to create tornado barriers * Durable enough to survive the vacuum of space * Can hold an entire state * Moves massively faster than the speed of light * Can bust up planets * Leader of The X Hunters, and for good reasons * Took down Zero and Mega Man X singlehandedly * Defeated Flame Gar, Chromolith, Crusher, and the rest of the main series villains * Since the 18th issue of the series, was upgraded to 10,000,000 horsepower strength * When he went back in time to save the original Mega Man, he eventually ended up crushing him * Can lift up to 10 million tons at best * Constantly keeps getting upgraded Gallery 10864806 537961939696326 1560290800 n.jpg|Protero X's regular armor 12362635_1528083984151493_1388449750_n.jpg|His Blaze Armor 10534971_954928464554229_1114901795_n.jpg|His Blizzard Armor Mary Sue Test Score 36 Trivia * Protero X is, and is not intended to be, a Knights of the Night character'' '' * Protero was originally intended to be a fan made drawing of Zero * Protero X is short for Protector X * His birthday is the same day he was created: 11/23/15 (His creator made him on November 23, 2015 and in the fictional world, he was made November 23, 2215.) Level of power Overall power: Large Planet level (Times 6) Tiering: 8-A Speed: MFTL Attack: Small planet level Intelligence: Extremely high Stamina: Limitless Destructive capability: Small planet level Durability: Planet level Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:TOGYSITPL Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:The Final Melee combatants Category:Protagonist